Desde el sofá
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Hermione había tenido mucho tipo de experiencias universitarias, mientras estudiaba medicina aprendió a beber, fumar, irse de fiesta  e incluso llego a probar ciertas sustancias nada lícitas. Pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incorrecta. Drarry.


**Disclaimer:**HP pertenece a JKRowling y a WB.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hermione había tenido mucho tipo de experiencias universitarias, mientras estudiaba medicina aprendió a beber, fumar, irse de fiesta y llegar a parciales sin dormir nada, e incluso llego a probar ciertas sustancias nada lícitas. Pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incorrecta. Drarry.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Sexo explicito, voyeur!Hermione, doctores (?)

* * *

><p><p>

**Desde el sofá**

Ok, esto era nuevo….

Hermione había tenido mucho tipo de experiencias universitarias, porque de alguna manera los doctores al saber las consecuencias de todo eran a quienes menos les importaba todo; por eso mientras estudiaba medicina aprendió a beber, fumar, irse de fiesta y llegar a parciales sin dormir nada, e incluso llego a probar ciertas sustancias nada lícitas (pero de eso no se habla, no señor).

Pero esto, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incorrecta, ni con el incidente de la marihuana, pero sinceramente con dos tragos encima le valía una mierda. Eran momentos como aquellos en que amaba a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, cabello negro, ojos verdes, futuro cardiólogo, bisexual y por lo que podía observar mamaba penes con una audacia que debería tener un master sólo por ello.

Sus dedos se movieron más dentro de sí misma, estaba completamente mojada, con la falda aún puesta y los calzones abajo…. ¿Era ella o hacía aún más calor en la habitación? Pero era obvio que se iba a sentir acalorada con la visión que tenía. Delante de ella dos chicos, (¡los más guapos de toda la facultad de medicina para variar!) se la estaban montando con ganas, ahí en su cama y la vista desde el sofá era grandiosa.

Podía ver perfectamente como Harry engullía la polla de Draco, agarrándola como paleta, con tantas ganas que hasta ella se le antojaba unirse; lamía, lamía, volvía a lamer e iba para adentro, un poco, otro poco más y a lamer de nuevo, ahora a succionar las bolas de Draco…..

—¡Ah!

Ella misma arqueó la espalda también, ver a Draco todo sonrojado, con esa expresión de puro placer en el rostro y jadeando, con una mano en el cabello de Harry y la otra agarrando su sábanas era de esas cosas que parecían más un sueño húmedo que una realidad.

Oh, pero eso era muy real, tan real como el beso que Harry le daba ahorita al rubio mientras le seguía masturbando con una mano su muy real polla….. esta vez se metió tres dedos y con una mano se logró deshacer de su sujetador, ¡simplemente era demasiado excitante de observar!

—Herm, ¿estás bien ahí o quieres unirte? — preguntó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, casi idéntica a la que portaba Draco y realmente les propondría matrimonio a ambos si fuese legal.

—No, ustedes continúen, que pedí un show completo.

—Ok.

Y ahora Draco estaba acostado en la cama, piernas abiertas mientras Harry untaba lubricante en sus dedos, que muy sospechosamente se parecía a su lubricante sabor frambuesa, esperaba que Harry se agachara para darle una mejor visión, pero como siempre su mejor amigo tenía planes secretos que salían a último momento, porque se subió encima de Draco, su trasero casi en la cara de este y si propio rostro detrás de esa polla larga y dura.

Harry le dirigió otra sonrisa (porque sí, el tipo disfrutaba tener audiencia) y volvió a la tarea de comerse el pene del otro, pero ahora un dedo bajaba a la entrada de este, acarició un poco al rededor antes de meterse, de lleno. El gemido de Draco fue de lo más caliente y si ella misma no tenía un orgasmo ahí mismo era porque alguna parte de su cerebro le decía que se aguantara para ver lo demás.

Ahora ya habían dos dedos dentro del rubio, y lamentaba no poder ver bien la expresión de su rostro, pero parecía que Harry también sufría con su excitación, ya que los ruidos de succión eran más fuertes y podía ver la tensión en la espalda del moreno que debía estar para aguantarse de embestir muy fuerte a su novio.

Tres dedos y ahora sí era imposible que el otro se la estuviese mamando a Harry, porque no paraba de gemir.

—¡Harry…. Ah… follame ya!

Y si la situación fuera otra probablemente hasta se hubiese burlado de él por ser tan obediente, pero sinceramente le importaba poco ahorita que Harry actuara bajo ordenes del rubio, sólo podía estar atenta a como se bajaba de la cama, con las piernas temblorosas, le aplicaba más lubricante a su gruesa polla _ya_ húmeda y….

—¡Sí! — gritaron Draco y ella a la vez, mientras a él Harry se le metía del todo y ella agregaba un cuarto dedo porque era _completamente necesario_.

Y esta vez sí se perdió, su vista se nubló aún más y a penas lograba ver las siluetas de ambos mientras el moreno embestía más rápido a Draco; pero oía perfectamente los lascivo gemidos y exclamaciones ( "más fuerte" "dale rápido") del rubio mezclados con los propios gemidos de Harry, y eso era ya demasiado.  
>Escuchó como ahora los gemidos eran más indescifrables, sin palabras de por medio, demasiado rápidos y aceleró más la velocidad con sus propios dedos…<p>

—¡Harry!  
>—¡Draco!<p>

Y junto a esos dos gritos se mezcló el suyo después, eso había sido suficiente para llevarla a ver estrellas en lo que era su mejor orgasmo de toda la vida.

Horas más tarde, mientras fumaban los tres junto a la ventana, Hermione le dio las gracias a su mejor amigo y su novio por darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<br>**Escrito para el reto de porno de la Drarrython 2011.  
>Btw, envidío a Hermione.<p>

Besos  
>Shijiru<p> 


End file.
